spongebobfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lot-So-Lottery (Spongebob Squarepants Fanfiction)
Lot-so-Lottery (Spongebob Squarepants Fanfiction) Synopsis = Spongebob needs to convince his Grandma that gambling lottery tickets is wrong but she just won’t listen. Squidward meanwhile has a little too much fun. Characters Spongebob Squarepants Grandma Squarepants Squidward Tentacles Granny Beatrice Harold the Cashier Bubble Bass (cameo) Mrs.Puff (cameo) Mr.Krabs (cameo) Carl the Manager (cameo) Bubble Buddy (cameo) Grandpa Squarepants (mentioned) Bikini Bottom Denizens The Story The story begins with Spongebob skipping to his Grandma's house. SPONGEBOB: Going to Nana's house Cha,Cha,Cha! Going to Nana's house Cha,Cha,Cha! Spongebob arrives at the front fence gate and sees his Grandma exit her house. He runs down the hill. SPONGEBOB: Hey Grandma! GRANDMA: Spongebob! SPONGEBOB: Who is my favorite 96-year-old woman in the sea?! GRANDMA(brain fart): Uhhh, what's a 96? SPONGEBOB: We’ll talk about it later Grandma. Grandma finishes inserting gas into her car. SPONGEBOB: Where you going? GRANDMA: I’m headed to the Lottery Bonanza. I am gambling some lottery tickets with my friends. SPONGEBOB: But Grandma! Gambling is wrong! GRANDMA: Usually it is sweetie pie but in this case it is okay. SPONGEBOB: Well what about Grandpa? You all know how he ended up? GRANDMA: He had a serious medical condition. On his feet. SPONGEBOB: Please don’t do gambling. Please! GRANDMA: I’m sorry you feel this way Spongebob but I am 75, and I am old enough to decide. SPONGEBOB: You’re 96. GRANDMA: Still old enough. Later, I’ll make you a whole batch of snickerdoodle cookies! Later! Grandma Squarepants gets in her boat and heads off. Spongebob tries to collect his thoughts for a moment before noticing a tricycle, the one he hadn’t used since he was 4. The scene cuts to the Lottery Bonanza. Bubble Bass uses his fat butt to stick in many winning lottery tickets, Mrs.Puff and Mr.Krabs guess how many pennies are in a jar and Carl the Manager as well as Bubble Buddy scratch tickets together. Grandma walks in and meets up with her friends, the Granny that once took in and almost overfed Gary and Beatrice, the boss of Pearl Krabs. GRANDMA: Hey girls! GRANNY: Nice to see you again. BEATRICE: You sure know your greetings. GRANDMA: Okay, I am ready to gamble! GRANNY: Lets. My son needs much needed financial help, this will do well. BEATRICE: New souvenirs for Grandma's Apron is always acceptable! Squidward walks in and walks up to Harold, the Lottery Cashier. SQUIDWARD: Hey Harold, the usual. 5 lottery tickets, big Bonanzas. HAROLD: 5 tickets coming up. Spongebob comes bursting in on his tricycle he had used to get to the Lottery Bonanza even if many denizens made fun of him on the way. SPONGEBOB: Grandma! Grandma! GRANDMA: Spongebob? GRANNY: Hey aren’t you the one who kidnapped Miss Tufsy? BEATRICE: And you are that Sponge Pearl always talks about! Or was she talking about Cheese? GRANDMA: Spongebob, you know I love you since your my grandson, but I will gamble if I want to, now please leave me be. SQUIDWARD(making fun of Spongebob): Ha! What a Grandma's Boy! Squidward, some unnamed citizens and Bubble Bass snicker. Spongebob's face turns red in embarrassment. Grandma gets out her trusty scraper and proceeds to scratch through numerous lottery tickets along with her elderly companions. HAROLD: Attention all Lottery participants! All ballots close at 6 PM. Please don’t make a fool of yourself in the meantime, that is all. Squidward thinks for a bit before smiling like the Grinch. Spongebob observes his grandmother, a snail kidnapper and a mall store owner gamble their money away as if it means nothing. GRANDMA: Spongebob please, I’m trying to think. GRANNY: Respect your Elders! Miss Tufsy would! BEATRICE: Very creative you are Granny! Spongebob sighs and walks away. Squidward approaches him. SQUIDWARD(mockingly): How's the old broads? Grandpa Spongebob! SPONGEBOB: What does broad mean? SQUIDWARD: Going senile already! Man I love this day! Hey Granddad, make sure you knit me a sweater with every love in its stitch! Aha! Aha! Aha! Squidward pumps his fists in the air like the bragger he is. SPONGEBOB: Oh stop it Squidward! You’re only making it worse! SQUIDWARD: As if I care how? Spongebob continues to intently stare at his Grandma who is fastly losing money to several lottery tickets. Hours continue to pass. Grandma Squarepants and her friends are really getting exhausted, already having gone over 50 tickets, nearing to 60. Spongebob tries filling out a ticket himself but condemns his action because of common sense and Squidward & Bubble Bass harassing him. 6:00 PM. The lottery cashier closes all ballots. CASHIER: And that is all for tonight folks! GRANDMA: But wait! I got two more lottery tickets to fill out! CASHIER: Well uh Mrs.Squarepants Senior, you uh, filled out 64 of them and lost $128. I think you should stop. GRANNY: Perhaps he is right darling. BEATRICE: You can always make an extra profit at Steamed Coral! Granny pops a pill into Beatrice's mouth. BEATRICE(remembering): Grandma's Apron! GRANDMA: No! I have been swindled out of cash! I want it back! CASHIER: Beat it old lady, I don’t care if you are near 100, you will get kicked out like anybody else. Spongebob walks up. SQUIDWARD: Here we go again! Heheh! SPONGEBOB: Grandma, it is time to stop. GRANDMA: Spongebob! I am not saying it again! SPONGEBOB(interrupting): Then don’t! Don’t you see what gambling can do to you?! The addiction causes you to learn any and everything you have earned through material things or even better, relationships! GRANDMA: Well uh? SPONGEBOB: Now please do us a favor and quit! I don’t want to see my grandmother destroyed! SQUIDWARD: There was this little Spongebob, who dated an old lady, sat in a tree, had a great kiss and.. Bubble Bass throws Squidward into a pile of books to shut him up having been touched by Spongebob's plea. SPONGEBOB: Please Grandma! Grandma Squarepants thinks for a bit before conceding. GRANDMA: Ok, you’re right, I’ll stop. Granny and Beatrice get up although it takes some time due to their advanced age. After cracking some of her back muscles into place, Granny says. GRANNY: See you tomorrow Grandma Squarepants! Let's go Beatrice. BEATRICE: Granny Power! The two old ladies shamble to their car. Spongebob & Grandma head outside. GRANDMA: Hop in my car, we’ll go right to my house and have snickerdoodle cookies! SPONGEBOB: Be right there Grandma! But first, I do want to see the poor sucker who had won the lottery. The cashier pulls out the result. CASHIER: The winner is………. Not Squidward Tentacles! SQUIDWARD: WHAT?! Why?! CASHIER: Even though you scored a winning lottery ticket, you have bullied and harassed that poor sponge who had a great point in how wrong our gambling methods can be. No prizes for you! SQUIDWARD: SPONGEBOB!!!!!! Spongebob skedaddles to his Grandma's car and they drive off. GRANDMA: That octopus boy really needs to learn his manners. Category:SquidwardTentacles35